Jazemyn Rubyheart
Jazemyn Rubyheart is a young dragoness with a heart of gold. All she wants to do if fight in the war like all the other dragons in order to do her part for her Multi-verse and all in it. However, her family had other ideas and locked her away forcing her to escape her own household and flee off world. She was lucky enough to run into Lumera herself and was taken into Team Light, placed under the mentor ship of Lumera herself. Jazemyn belongs to ☀http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Jazemyn is a medium sized dragoness who is tan in coloration with peach paws, chest plates, and tail tip. However, she has extraordinary crystalline growths that range from the crest of horns on her head to the claws on her feet. Jaze has a crooked, red crystal horn on the top of her fore head and four other horns on her head that jut back and upwards. She has long, red crystal spines that go from the back of her head to halfway down her tail. On her chest plates she has large crystals that grow outwards. On her shoulders are large growth clusters of crystals that are palatially luminescent. On the end of her tail is a LARGE cluster of red crystal that can extend outwards like a puffed up pine cone. On the back of Jaze's neck is a yellow Crest of Light marking which can also glow in the dark. On Jaze's front left shoulder is a royal marking of her family that she scratched off to show she was no longer a part of. On her rear left hip is a marking of her own creation to show her freedom from her family. Physical Attributes Blood Jaze's blood is White. For Light Dragons (Aka Angelic type dragons) and Hybrid light dragons (Jaze is more Light Dragon then Earth) they have colored blood which represents their Heavenly Virtue in the terms of Heavenly Strength, Loyalty, Purity, Courage, and Grace. White Blood is the virtue of Purity which makes it impossible for any form of Shadow Magic to affect the dragon. For instance Shadow Fog will not blind the dragons of White Blood nor will Shadow Crystals drain their energy. As the purity virtue of White Blood prevents darkness from having any affect. Elemental Abilities Jazemyn has the powerful ability to manipulate Crystals by growing them from the ground, thrusting them out of the earth, to even levitating them in the air. She seems to reflect almost an elemental utilization of them. ''Crystal Spikes: ''Jaze causes crystals to pop out of the ground on command to pierce and stab enemies. ''Crystal Growth: ''Jaze can grow small amounts of crystals from the ground which she can use to replenish her energy and strength. ''Crystal Shards: ''Jazemyn can levitate crystals into the air and hurl them at enemies. She can even take large ones and pin cushion enemies with them. She can levitate whole chunks of crystals to change the geography of the battleground and create obstacles. ''Crystalkenesis: ''Jazemyn can levitate and cluster together entire chunks and small shards of crystals to form structures and growths such as wings, with which she can fly. How Crystalkenesis works: Jaze can control them by filling them with enough energy that they vibrate at a certain frequency which allows her to use them all in sync. This gifts her with the talent to keep the crystals in a cluster in order to form her wings....as well as give her the ability to control them. It matters not the type of crystal if Jaze can get the correct frequency out of it which is in the range of her control they will vibrate and turn red, like all her other crystals. This shows that they are under her power and that she can utilize them as she pleases. However, if you separate the crystals from Jaze so that they cannot get her energy, then they fall out of her control. Another method to nullify this Crystalkenisis is to generate a separate frequency that interferes with the energy of the crystals. This causes them to vibrate at a frequency outside of Jaze's control range and they will literally fall out of her power. Now, most Crystalkensis ranges in the form of hovering crystals or even hurling them...but it takes great mastery to will them into formations that act as an actual part of oneself...let alone make them into wings. This shows that Jaze has A LOT of hidden potential way beyond that of simple Crystalkenisis and Crystal Manipulation. Personality Jaze appears to be very proud of her strength and elemental power, yet she still seems very eager to prove herself as a warrior to all those around her. She can be brash and isn't afraid to rush ahead into danger, something that can get her into trouble. Her courage can also be admirable but when untamed can be dangerous. She also seems to have a small bit of vanity in her that makes her have a greater appreciation for her own power, unlike those around her who'd rather not flaunt it. Bio Jazemyn hails from a royal family of Crystal Quartz dragons, which inhabit the world of Quartan. Having always had things handed to her without having to work for it, Jazemyn became interested in knowing what life was like to work hard for your goals. This interest is what fueled her quest to become a fighter, even though others spurned her for even thinking about rough housing around in the dust. Jazemyn’s family, however, were even more disapproving. Jaze was royalty and she couldn’t ever be a fighter in her family’s eyes. So once they found out she was actively studying physical combat and Team Light they freaked. At first it was denying her requests to go off world with Team Light. Then it escalated to permanently cancelling her training and even went to burning her books. No, she was meant to rule over the others with just as much royal flair as her parents. So when all their previous attempts failed they locked her away in her room and refused to let her out. They were so deadest on not letting her become a soldier that they wouldn’t even let her out for diner and passed all of her food through a heavily watched dumbwaiter. Jaze was devastated and torn at her family’s betrayal and that they were so stuck to stopping her dreams instead of embracing them. Eventually Jaze formed a plan and busted out of her prison by using the crystal abilities she had honed during her training. When her family found out she was escaping they ordered all the guards to chase her down and capture her but Jaze managed to stay ahead for a time. However, once she got sight of the crystal pod launch center a guard grabbed her by her large tail. Jaze realized that if she didn’t give her all she would NEVER achieve her dreams. So she gathered her energy and fought, however, instead of shooting spikes out at her enemies, she gathered a bunch of crystals around the chunks on her shoulders. That’s when she realized, the crystals vibrating formed wings. Squealing with delight Jaze took to the skies and flew off towards the pod building, leaving behind the flightless guards. Once at the pod station she used her power and commandeered one leaving her planet and corrupt family behind. Not knowing where to truly go Jaze relied on the last thing she heard, which was talk from other crystal dragon in the garden outside her window. She had heard rumors of the Light Queen waging a war with the shadow dragons and a group called the Deceptions on a distant planet called Earth. She also heard so many legends about Lumera and actually looked up to her, so this was here chance to meet and possible be trained by her idol in person. Relations Lumera Lightstar Her mentor whom she greatly respects and has looked up to since she read about her in books. She listens to every order Lumera gives without hesitation and does everything asked of her. To Jazemyn being an apprentice to Lumera herself seems like a dream come true so she does everything she can to be a great apprentice. Lumera is currently teaching her to use more of her Light element and broden her skills beyond that of crystals. Quotes Gallery Jazemyne with wings by lumeralightstar-datm6qb.jpg Jazemyn rubyheart by lumeralightstar-datktry.jpg Category:Characters Category:Light Dragons Category:Elemental Corps